Cuffs
by Verrose
Summary: It's a boring day, and it's going no where for Detective Oxton. That is, until a certain French beau walks into her sights. So what does she do? Follow the spider to her web of course.


**In case you did not read the desprition, this is a fair warning**

 ****WARNING** THIS STORY HAS THE FOLLOWING:**

 **-Futa!Tracer**

 **-Top!Tracer**

 **-Bottom!Widowmaker**

 **-Cussing and Sex.**

 **FOR THOSE WHO STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE HINT, THIS IS A SMUT ONE-SHOT! **WARNING****

With that note, please enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

* * *

Detective Lena Oxton pulled the tooth pick from her mouth and flicked it. Her hand reached out for the door handle of her unmarked unit but stopped. Her eyes drawn across the parking lot of the grocery store, her tongue darted out to lick at suddenly dry lips.

Now that is bloody sexy. And god was she. An easy five foot, 10 inch dame in the sexiest pair of coal black, spiked heels. Dark, blue hair pulled into a business casual messy bun. Her cream colored blouse fell perfectly over the ample swell of her chest, the collar tied neatly into a bow. Her eyes tracked every sway of her sinful hips as she made her way from her car to the store doors. A charcoal gray pencil skirt clung to her ass and stopped just above the knee to show off toned ivory- skinned calves.

She could just imaging those beautiful stems wrapped around her.

She disappeared into the store without any notion that she'd seen her and a smirk lifted a corner of Lena's mouth. Her evening shift had just gone from boring, with no open cases to work on, to looking rather optimistic. She adjusted the uncomfortable bulge in her worn black, leather pants and strolled casually across the parking lot.

She'd gotten out of a sporty little purple convertible. The presence of it stuck out like a sore thumb in the nearly empty parking lot. Detective Oxton pulled the notepad from her jacket pocket and quickly jotted down the license plate before hurrying back to her unit. It only took her a minute on her laptop to pull up the owner's information, the photo from the woman's driver's license popping up on screen.

She was beautiful to say the least. Lena didn't need the crappy ass photo taken at the DMV to tell her that. Slightly wide, but seductive eyes the color of pure golden bars. Her full, pouty lips could make the best of saints fall from their perch with temptation alone. Her hair was down in the picture, framing her smooth face. The light dusting of pink to her skin cried out that she was full of life and fire. Amelie Lacroix. Her name felt at home on Lena's lips. She quickly rifled through the file on the passenger seat and pulled out one of the forms inside. Its contents truly didn't matter as long as it looked official.

Once she had everything she needed, she made her way back up to the automatic doors marked exit and waited. Even with the setting sun, it was warm. Her worn, gray hooded jacket only added to the rising temperature but it couldn't be helped. That coat shielded her concealed side arm, badge and cuff holder. Such was the life of an undercover. But then she loved the freedom it provided. She got to wear whatever she wanted and could keep her rowdy, cowlick brown hair the way she wanted.

What seemed like an eternity later, the doors slid open and Lena caught the scent of perfume as Amelie passed. She seemed oblivious as she made her way to her car, one arm laden with a few full grocery bags and the other hand fumbling with her keys. Walking behind her, Lena had to fight the urge to groan as images of her fingers gripping her hips as she thrust into her flitted through her head.

She took one quick glance around the nearly empty parking lot, out of habit and needing to make sure there weren't any other unwanted distractions. When she was sure that the coast was relatively clear, she cleared her throat in hopes to get the gorgeous woman's attention. "Excuse me, luv?." She turned at the sound, her gaze wavering on Lena, in circumspect.

She couldn't help the grin of approval when her fingers clutched the remote to her vehicle, at the ready to hit the alarm button.

"Wha…Can I help you, _cherie_?"

Lena pulled her jacket back to show the woman her badge, and saw her visibly relax just a tiny bit despite the wary look that stayed. "Are you Mrs. Lacroix?"

"It's just Miss. I'm not married yet.," She frowned with a roll of her eyes. "But yes, I'm _Miss_ Lacroix."

Lena waved the slip of paper in her hand and forced a polite smile. "I'm sorry luv. Perhaps you should tell your fiancé to get on that in a jiffy," She smirked. "But I have a warrant for your arrest and I'd appreciate your cooperation, luv."

"Excuse me?"

Confusion spread over her face and Lena couldn't help the satisfied smile that tugged on her lips as she watched her mouth open and closed a few times. The indignation in her voice only served to tighten her pants even more.

Fight flashed in her eyes when she backed towards her car as Lena advanced towards her. Lena loved a woman with a little spitfire in her. "Let me say it a little slower so you bloody understand," she smirked. "I have. A warrant. For your arrest. Luv."

Her golden eyes narrowed as her back met the little purple car. "And just why would you have a warrant for my arrest? I've done nothing wrong, _cherie_."

Lena gave another wave of the paper as her eyes gave a roll of annoyance. "I've got a piece of paper that just tells me to arrest your ass mate. And while it's none of your business, I'm an undercover. We don't follow uniform policy."

"Well then," she said with a huff. "I'd like a closer look at that warrant and your badge."

Oh so she wants to challenge it? Lena couldn't contain the amusement from her features as she pulled the jack back again. "I ain't takin it off but you're more than welcome to take a closer look." The way her face suddenly fell flat was absolutely priceless.

Two could play cat and mouse if that's what she really wanted.

"As for the warrant, I'm afraid I can't hand it over. Can't have you tearing it up now luv."

"You're an ass."

She grinned. "That would be Detective Oxton to you but yes Miss, so I've been told."

"I can imagine Detective Oxton. You harass every woman you arrest, _non_?" She inquired with a roll of her eyes.

"No miss, just the sexy ones."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "You can cut the miss crap out an-"

"No Miss. I need you to place the bags on the ground, your purse and keys on the hood please." Lena saw her contemplate her directive and just to push her a little more, she pulled the other side of her jacket back and let her forearm rest on the holstered side arm.

Her eyes flickered down and she gave a smile at the lack of amusement on her face.

"Despicable," she mumbled as she did as she was told.

"Just following orders Miss," Lena drawled. "Now turn and place your hands on the car, spread your feet shoulder's width apart if you would." The urge to all out grin in sadistic pleasure at the quick glimpse of fear that passed over the woman's face pulled at her hard. But Lena was able to resist until she did as told. Her fingers itched to touch her and god was she going to enjoy every single second of it.

"Feet further apart miss." Lena saw her look back in annoyance, her grin quickly wiped away to be replaced by a casually bored expression as she fingers reached forward to hook into the waist band of Amelie's skirt. "Keep your hands on the car and do not move," Lena said as she gave the material a tug to pull her hips out further.

"Do you _really_ need me bent over this far?" She scowled.

A chuckle fell from Lena's lips as she folded the paper and shoved it into her back pocket. "Yes luv, afraid so. It's for my safety and yours."

"Safety my ass," she growled.

Lena barely heard what she'd said but she feigned ignorance. It was amusing, to say the least, watching her squirm. "What was that Miss?" She heard her sigh in frustration and had to fight down the urge to laugh.

"Nothing." She replied rather reluctantly . "Can you at least tell me _what_ the warrant is for, _cherie_?"

That nosey globber. Fuck… a reason… Her brain scrambled and she quickly mumbled out the first response that came to mind. "A bench warrant. Unpaid parking tickets." Lena heard her snort in irritation and found herself surprised when no smart ass remark came back.

Instead she stood there, rigid as Lena stepped up behind her. The moment her hands came to rest on Amelie's shoulders, she knew there was no turning back. She was going to enjoy this way too much. "Do you have any knives, pens, scissors or other sharp objects or weapons on your person that I should know about, luv? Would hate ta be assaulted for simply doin' mah job."

"Unless you consider the underwire in my bra a weapon then no."

Lena chuckled at the response and shook her head. "You've got quite the bloody mouth on you," she quipped as she slid her palms over the tops of Amelie's arms and up the underside. She squirmed and a nervous laugh fell from her lips when Lena's fingers pressed into her arm pits.

"Stop moving miss," she ordered as politely as she could. It was proving to be a difficult task, keeping the mirth out of her voice.

"Don't tickle me and I won't move, _cherie_ "

"Apologies luv," Lena smirked as she slid her hands slowly down the length of the woman's sides. Being so close, she could smell her and by the gods did she smell so bloody good. Her perfume was an intoxicating mixture of apples and lavender .

Lena's mouth watered and she knew she tasted just as good, if not better. As her hands slid to Amelie's stomach, she could have sworn she felt her shudder. She thought perhaps it was only her imagination until her hands slid further up over her breasts. Despite the layers of her fingerless gloves and her clothing, ehe could feel the hard peaks of her nipples straining against her touch.

She heard Amelie gasp as her fingers purposely brushed over the pebbles and a satisfied grin spread across her face.

"A-are you going to arrest me or feel me up?" She stuttered.

So she still wanted to play the part of a smart ass? Lena leaned in, her hips pressing dangerously against hers. "Oh I plan on doing both luv.," She whispered in her ear. "Untwist those panties of yours and be patient.

Lena definitely felt her shudder that time and there was no mistaking the feel of her ass pressing back against the hard length of her. If she didn't hurry things along, there would be nothing to stop the British woman from taking her right there in the parking lot. And that would never do.

"Sh-shouldn't a female officer be doing this?"

Pulling back, Lena bent down behind her. "Unfortunately one isn't available at the moment luv. Now this may be a little uncomfortable miss," She grinned as she slid an arm between Amelie's spread legs and lifted. She could hear her startled gasp as her skirt slid up when Lena's arms came to rest against her pantie-covered core. Lena could feel the damp material against her forearm and she could faintly smell her arousal.

 _Bloody fuck, I want to taste her so damn bad_.

Lena shook the thought from her head as she slid her arm back. Amelie definitely didn't make it any easier when she audibly moaned as the ridge of Lena's hand brushed against the thin lace fabric of her panties. Her fingers traced down the length of her now trembling legs.

Repeating the process on the other leg was torture for Lena. The only consolation was the distinct hiss she heard from Amelie as her other arm came up to rest against the woman's core and the way she ever so slightly pressed herself down against Lena's fingers when she withdrew.

Miss Lacroix was as soaked as Detective Oxton was hard. It was only with reluctance that Lena pulled back and stood to pull the cuffs from the pouch on her belt. She grabbed for her arm and wrenched it behind her back, snapping the first cuff on her wrist securely.

"Ow. Would it hurt to be a bit more gentle, _cherie_?"

A huff of laughter slipped out as Lena reached for her other arm. "Quit your whining mate or I'll make sure the cuffs are extra tight luv" She growled as she snapped the other cuff on her free wrist.

Unable to resist, she tightened it just enough so that it pressed into Amelie's flesh. Lena wanted her to hurt, just a little for being so damned tempting.

"Which you did anyway," she snarled. "You ass."

She definitely knew just what buttons to push. Her snide comments only fueled the fire she'd ignited in Lena's loins. Oh how she'd love to silence that pretty little mouth of hers and Lena knew just how she'd do it. The thought of those lips wrapped around her hard length made her twitch in her pants. "Stay put," Lena commanded as she pressed her against the car and grabbed her keys.

With a quick push of a button on the fob, the doors unlocked and Lena grabbed her bags off of the ground only to carelessly toss them into the seat of her car. Grabbing her purse in one hand, she roughly pulled her off of the car with the other. "Come on."

Lena's eyes scanned the parking lot once more as she guided Amelie towards her unit. Her fingers tightened around her bicep when she gave a tug as if to pull away. "We can add resisting arrest to this if you'd like luv," Lena warned as she stumbled beside her

"I'm not resisting." she spit out. "You're wearing boots and I'm in heels."

Lena unlocked her unit and pulled Amelie to a stop beside the rear driver's side door. "Yea and I have to say those heels make your legs look really bloody good, luv." She grinned as she opened the door.

Amelie gave mocking smile. "Do you really expect me to thank you for noticing, _cherie_?"

Lena couldn't resist pulling Amelie against her as she dipped her head to brush her lips against her ear. The more the woman talked, the more she wanted to just fuck her senseless over the back of the car. The public and anyone who happened to walk by be damned. "Oh you'll be thanking me at some point pet," she whispered huskily in her ear and grinned when a whimper was the response. Lena pulled back to find her eyes practically glazing over and she took advantage of Amelie's dazed moment to help her into the car. "Watch it," Lena said as she placed a hand on top and helped lower her into the car. "Would want to knock a screw loose in that pretty little head of yours, luv."

Her eyes snapped to Lena's and narrowed. "Why you ass-"

Lena didn't wait to hear the rest as she closed the door on her and smiled when she glared at her through the window. Riling her up was just too damned easy and fuck Lena if it didn't turn her on to no end. She opened her door and could hear her calling her everything but a woman. She had a colorful vocabulary, one that easily rivaled her own.

 _Smouldering pile of lizard shit…I'll have to remember that one._

She pulled her jacket off and tossed it into the passenger seat as she slid in and closed her door. She put the key in the ignition and started the car before turning to glance back at her in the rear. "All comfy back there mate?"

" _Non_ , I'm not fucking comfortable you _salope putain_!"

"Mmm dirty talk," Lena grinned. "You kiss your fiancé with that mouth luv?"

Amelie rolled her eyes and mumbled something Lena didn't quite catch before shifting uncomfortable. "Could you at least loosen these cuffs? This shit is biting into my skin, _cherie_."

Lena turned back and put the car in reverse. "Sorry, no I can't." Lena could only grin when Amelie started screaming again. She wants to yell? Fine, scream over this. She put the car in drive and hit the volume control on the steering wheel until the music was blaring through the speakers and drowning her out. The radio gods were definitely on her side as she mouthed the words to the song playing. "When I'm with you all I get are Wild Thoughts. Wild wild wild." Lena saw her eyes narrow as the corners of her lips twitched. Yea, I love her fucking mouth.

8-8-8

Amelie was fuming by the time they'd pulled into the sally port at the jail. The steaks she'd picked up for dinner would be ruined. She did have to be thankful for forgetfulness for once though. She'd forgotten to grab milk. But my dinner! Her eyes bored a hole in the back of Lena's head. Oh how she was going to make her pay. Fucking power abusing asshole. It didn't matter that everything about Lena turned her on in ways she couldn't even begin to describe. Her short, brown, boyish hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

She wanted desperately to sink her fingers into the silken strands. Granted at that moment Amelie was more likely to rip it out at the roots but then she really did deserve it.

She watched Lena get out of the car as an officer approached and took the opportunity to really appreciate the asshole's beauty. She looked like a walking contradiction standing beside the man next to her. While the officer had a neatly pressed uniform on, high polished shoes and close cropped raven hair.

You know it was fucked up when the woman was more handsome than the man.

Detective Oxton had on black leather pants that clung way to well to an ass that screamed to be touched and deliciously powerful, but thin thighs. Her white t-shirt was nothing more than a second skin, perfectly molding to the contours of her chest and every single ripple of her somewhat shallow, six packed abs. And her arms. Amelie cursed the cuffs on her wrists because she was sure she was drooling on herself. She was ruggedly handsome, the helix piercing on her ear only adding to the already damp panties she was wearing.

The uniformed officer glanced her way, with chocolate eyes that were an identical match to Officer Leatherpants there, and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. She wanted to kick his teeth in, her eyes narrowing with as much venom as she could muster. The two police officers seemed to share a laugh over it and that only added to her annoyance. She watched the uniform walk off and couldn't contain the snarl that pulled at her upper lip as the detective turned back her way. If it weren't for the cumbersome position of her hands being bound behind her back, she was sure she would have launched herself at Lena when she opened the door.

Lena pulled her from the back seat, causing her to stumble a little as her heel caught on the bottom lip of the car. Before she could blink Lena had her standing up straight again though. For as pissed as she was, there was no denying that her hands on her only managed to drive her insane. Her calloused grip felt way too damned good and the feel of those hands sliding over her skin flashed in her head. Her desire for more only hindered her anger with Lena so she needed to find a way to reign it in. She stopped Amelie at a large door and she watched her slide a card in a reader on the wall beside it, the firmly closed door letting out a groan before it slowly slid open.

"So Detective Oxton," She started as the said officer pulled her inside of the corridor. "I've got rights and you've yet to read me mine." Once more she found herself being pulled to a stop and she watched her turn. She saw something flash in her beautiful milk chocolate colored orbs before Lena glanced at the door. No response, no nothing. Lena just stood there, watching the door close behind them. She sighed indignantly and shifted, her heels squeezing her feet.

They were one of her favorite pairs but after being in them all day, they were quite literally killing her feet. When Lena turned back around and gave a tug, she pulled back against the force. "You can't arrest me with-" Her words were cut off as she found herself spun around.

The air in her lungs rushed out in a soft moan as she found herself slammed into the tall concrete corridor wall, face first. She felt the length of Lena's rock solid, but thin body pressed against her back, molding her front side against the unforgiving partition. Her breath feathered over Amelie's ear and couldn't suppress the shudder that rippled down the length of her body. Her cheek pressed against the rough but cool surface, she saw Lena's small hand come up to rest next to her and she licked at her lips.

She suddenly found herself wanted to taste the detective's skin and as if she could hear her thoughts, her hand slid over and her thumb brushed over Amelie's lips. Without needing another invitation, her pink tongue slipped out to flick over the thin digit. Spurred on by the sharp intake of air in her ear, she wrapped her lips around it and audibly moaned when Lena slid the thumb inside of her mouth.

"You have the right to bloody scream my name when I make you come, pet." Lena moaned into her ear. "Anything on my body can and will be used against you." As if her words needed to be punctuated, Lena's hips rolled up against her, the full length of her pressing into her ass. "You have the right to beg for mercy, you have the right to beg for more. If at any time you can't stand, I'll hold your sweet ass up. I might be small, but don't underestimate my strength. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you, luv?"

Her once bubblyish voice that grew lustful, smoother, and considerably deeper, shredded Amelie's nerve endings as it washed over her and she could only manage to moan a simple response as she pulled her mouth off of Lena's thumb. "Fuck yes." A growl sounded in her ear and she knew as her eyes gave a roll back.

Lena could do anything she wanted to her and Amelie had no intentions of stopping her.

 _I didn't even realize I was_ _ **this**_ _much if a masochist._ Amelie thought, then shuddered in desire.

Without warning, Lena's warm and solid presence pulled away from her backside. Before Amelie's desire-weakened knees could give out, her firm grip was on her arm as Lena drug her down the corridor. All Amelie could do was blindly follow and pray she was leading her somewhere more private.

They passed through several monitored doors but damned if Amelie could recall a single officer. Her mind was too preoccupied with the hot as fuck detective and the fact that her lace panties did very little to stave the flow of her arousal. She was sure everyone could hear her thighs sliding against each other as she walked but was well past giving a shit much less two. She only wanted to feel Lena's body pressed against her again, needing her hands on her skin. The anger Lena incited earlier at what she easily saw as a farce was gone. Replaced by mind numbing, breathtaking need for her to quell the fire she had started between Amelie's legs.

Lena pulled her to a stop in front of steel barred door and like magic, the door activated and opened without her touching it. Two of the four walls were made of similar steel bars and she felt a shiver run through her. Would she simply toss her in and leave or would she make good on her promise? There was no time given for contemplation or questioning as Lena pulled Amelie inside. The door activating again made her jump and she looked back to see it closing, locking them in together. Suddenly nervous, she bit at her lip and turned back to find Lena watching her. She looked like a sly cat, eyeing down her prey. Unshielded hunger burned bright in her eyes and Amelie found herself stumbling back.

"What's wrong luv? Where's that mouthy vixen from before?" She smirked as she slowly advanced towards her. "You look like a spider who lost it's web."

Amelie's back met with the bars of the cage and her breath hitched. "And you look like a sly fox," she whispered. Her fingers gripped one of the bars as if it would provide some kind of safety but it was really to keep her knees from totally failing her. She watched as Lena reached up and pulled off her holster, tossing the sidearm onto the small cot like bed off to the side. Every move she made exaggerated the ripple of her well-defined muscles and Amelie silently prayed she'd pull the shirt off next. Amelie's tongue darted out to swipe at her dry lips as Lena's step faltered as those ever watchful eyes of her dropped for just a moment.

"I think it's time for the fox to feast," she mumbled almost absentmindedly.

Amelie had no time to comprehend the statement before Lena was on top of her, pressing her almost painfully against the bars. The detective's lips were on hers, hungry and hot. She wasn't given a choice as her lips parted eagerly for her, her tongue plundering her mouth. And god did she taste SO fucking good. Spiced rum and tea with just a hint of black cherry cigarette. She moaned into their kiss as Lena's hands found her hips and set about exploring her body.

Jealousy rocketed and she pulled at her restraints. Amelie wanted to touch her so bad she could taste it but had to settle for pressing herself against Lena. Lena's fingers found her breasts and captured her sensitive nipples through the fabric. A spike of pleasure shot down the length of her spine as the Brit's fingers bit down hard and she was sure she could feel her pulse between her thighs.

" _Merde_ " She cried out as she broke the kiss, her head falling back against the bars and her back arching in a plea for more.

"There she is," Lena growled against her flesh as her lips descended over her chin.

Amelie was practically panting by the time Lena's lips made it to the collar of her blouse. Her small fingers continued to torture her nipples through the fabric, her lace demi bra doing little to give her any escape. Lena's tongue and teeth gave her senses hell as she licked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh on her throat. "P-please _cherie_ …c-cuffsaaaaah!"

Amelie's plea for release turned into a startled gasp as Lena gave a sharp tug on her blouse and the buttons took flight, the sound of them hitting the wall and floor echoing in the small space. The cooler air gave rise to goosebumps as it hit her heated flesh. God the look in the Brit's eyes as they swept over her exposed skin had Amelie pressing her thighs together in search of relief from the infernal itch.

Lena pulled away suddenly and her brow knit in confusion for a millisecond as her hand disappeared into the pocket of her pants. She pulled out her keys and quickly sifted through until she fingered a small metal key that was decidedly different than the others. Lena was on her again, not forcefully as she'd been before. Instead it was more of a tease as her breath intermingled with hers, her tanned eyes boring into hers as her hand fiddled with the cuffs around Amelie's wrist.

Just as she went to lean up to lick at Lena's lips, the metal restraint on one wrist disappeared. She silently gave praise to any and every higher power as she brought her hands around. Amelie wanted to touch the woman the worst way but she stopped her short. A sadistic grin spread over Lena's features as she captured her wrists once more and raised her hands over her head. Her eyes narrowed as Lena clasped the hated metal back around her wrist. She tried lowering her hands and looked up to find he'd looped the chain holding them together around the bar. "Fuck you." she snarled

"Oh yes you will. But be patient pet," the detective grinned as she pressed Amelie back against the bars once more. "This way there's no distractions, luv."

Amelie's face fell in her disappointment but Lena wasn't having it. She tossed her keys to the bed before her hands returned to the dark haired girl's skin. Her fingers traced the edge of her skirt and Amelie couldn't help the giggle that slipped out as Lena hit the ticklish spot just above her hip. She saw mischief flash in her eyes and she narrowed her eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare…" The nonchalant shrug he gave in response only served to make her wary. "I will not hesitate to knee your lame dick ass in the balls," She sneered.

Amelie hated to be held down and tickled. Her cousin, the twisted idiot that she was, would hold her down when they were younger and tickle her until she practically pissed herself. There was no big surprise when she'd started dating her odd Korean best friend. Sombra and Hana were a couple made in hell, perfect for only each other.

"I've got a better use for those sexy stems of yours, pet."

That deep, but feminine voice pulled her from her thoughts and Amelie found the detective grinning at her as her fingers curled into the fabric of her skirt. For the second time that evening, she felt the hem line of her skirt inching upwards until it barely covered the curve of her ass. She felt Lena's fingers brush against the newly exposed skin of her damp thighs and she trembled. Her touch was so fucking close yet still felt a million miles away from where she needed it most. Her dark eyes held hers captive as she slowly traced circles, wider and wider. Lena's fingers came dangerously close, mere centimeters from her aching center and she audibly whimpered when the Brit pulled away.

"P-please," Amelie begged. Lena wasn't even naked and she'd managed to reduce her to that already.

"Please what?" The detective asked calmly as she leaned in, her free hand coming up to brush a strand of hair that had escaped her once neat, bun to fall over Amelie's face. "Is this what you want luv?"

A throaty moan slipped from between their kiss swollen lips as Lena's fingers pressed against her. The lace of Amelie's panties scrapped against her throbbing clit, shooting her right to edge of the orgasmic abyss her body craved. She pressed herself against the Brit's roaming digits only to let out what sounded like a sob when she pulled her fingers away once more. If she wasn't so damned turned on, the frustration alone would have her eyes burning with tears. The hand at head dug into her hair, the officer's grip tightening until Amelie gasp. It hurt like hell but it only heightened her already painful desire for Lena. And from the look in her eyes, she fucking knew it too.

"Put those beautiful legs to use," She commanded as she pushed on Amelie's head. "Squat or kneel for me pet."

Amelie blinked at the command but the pressure atop her head gave her no chance to resist. She did as was told, the metal cuffs scraping against the metal bar as she lowered herself to a squat. She could help but at the pressure it put on her already aching feet and the awkward position of her hands held prisoner above her. Her breath caught as she looked up though.

Lena's free hand already having her belt undone and working at the button on her pants. Saliva filled Amelie's mouth at the prospect of just what the Brit had in mind and suddenly the aching in her feet dissolved into the cloud of lust that blanketed her brain. She could feel her legs trembling in anticipation as Lena's hand left her hair.

" _Mon...Dieu_ ," Amelie mumbled as Lena pushed her leather pants down over her hips and the full length of her came into view. Amelie's seen a few cocks in her time but Lena's? She would always top the chart until the end of eternity in her mind. Long, at least eight inches and gods was she thick. But by far the most intriguing was the thin happy trail, going from her shallow abs down to the beginning of the underside of her. Amelie's tongue licked at her lips as she felt Lena's hand return to her hair and bit at her bottom lip as the Brit took a step closer. She tried in earnest to lean forward only to find herself restricted by her bound hands.

"Be a good girl and stick out that tongue, luv."

Lena could have told her to stand on one leg and she would have done it. She glanced up to find her watching her intently as she slid her tongue out of her mouth. Amelie found it getting harder to breathe as a hand dropped to grasp her shaft. And for the first time in her life, she was jealous of fingers as Lena slowly stroked the length. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she brought the tip to her lips and brushed it teasingly before sliding it over the length of her exposed tongue. She could taste Lena and it made her mouth water for more. Unable to wait any longer, she closed her lips over the swollen head and swirled her tongue over the velvety skin.

"Oh _bloody_ _ **fuck**_ Widow!" She moaned above the said girl as her hips bucked. "Your mouth feels so bloody good."

Amelie could only hum her approval as Lena thrust into her mouth. Both of her hands came to rest on her head, pulling her into her member. She'd never felt so absolutely vulnerable or at another's mercy before but holy hell did she liked it.

She felt so **alive**.

Every thrust into her mouth brought Lena closer to the opening of Amelie's throat, making her eyes water when she hit it. She knew the Brit wanted it and who was she to deny her? Relaxing her jaw, she stuck her tongue out just a little and Lena practically roared in approval as Amelie fought the urge to gag.

"B-Bloody…you're gonna make me pop before I'm ready pet."

If she could have, she would have given Lena her best Cheshire cat grin, instead settling for closing her lips around the base of her and slowly pulled her mouth back up the full length of her swollen member. Lena pulled back from Amelie and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "But what if that's what I wanted?" The French teased and a cocky smirk pulled at the Brit's lips.

Her nimble fingers gave a tug on her dark bluish hair and her other hand dropped to help Amelie stand.

"As tempting as your talented mouth is, luv" Lena growled as Amelie trapped her body against the bars with her own. The Brit's free hand dropping down to her hip. "I want to feel you come apart around me. And you will do it, _**pet**_ "

All of the air in Amelie's lungs left in one quick rush at her words. Lena's fingers hooked into the thin waist band of her panties and with little effort she tore through the thin fabric. If Amelie didn't want her so fucking bad she would've been pissed for ruining a brand new panties. But in that moment they were nothing but a nefarious, evil cock block getting in the way of the true prize. Lena's hand slid down to hook under one of her thighs, pulling it up to hook it over het hip and Amelie gasped as she felt her swollen tip brush against her weeping core. It was just a tease but already she was aching to feel the Brit inside of her. She twisted her hands in the cuffs so that she could grip the bar she was chained to and tightened the leg around Lena's waist to pull her closer. Whatever pride was left in Amelie was gone now, as she fully succumbed to her submissive desires.

"Fuck me Detective Oxton," She purred. "Show me how a real cop handles bad girls like me."

Lena's eyes flashed with the challenge. "I hope your fiancé knows just how fucking lucky they are."

Amelie's eyes gave a roll back when she felt Lena tease her entrance. "I'll be sure to remind hi-oh _mon putian dieu_ …" She moaned as Lena's hips snapped, the full length of her thrusting inside of her in one fell swoop. Amelie's entire body lit up, her brain sputtering. Torn and confused between the sharp, brief pain of being so completely stretched and the exquisite sensation of being so indelibly full. That same confusion was quickly resolved as Lena began to move inside of her. Slow at first, agonizingly drawing out each mind altering sensation of feeling her touch everywhere inside of her. Her fingers white knuckled the bar as Lena's other hand lifted her other thigh. The Brit's fingers dug into her flesh as her pace picked up. Her thrusts turned from gentle, her hips snapping against Amelie harder and harder until all Amelie could do was moan and scream continuously as the Brit drove her into the bars against her back.

Her name fell from Lena's lips repeatedly like a Buddhist chant and she felt the thread inside of her quivering, stretching to the limit. Her fingers ached to touch her. She wanted to wrap herself around Lena and hold on tight as she went over the cliff. But she denied her that, instead holding Amelie at her mercy. She felt Lena beginning to swell inside of her and her nimble hands lifted her legs just a little higher. Instead of a slow build, knowing what was coming, the Brit's hips snapped against her and she hit that delectable spot inside and her name roared from Lena's lips.

Like a nuclear chain reaction, a scream ripped from Amelie's throat as the world exploded around her. Blinding lights flashed behind her tightly closed lids and every muscle in her body trembled from the force of the quake that was their shared orgasmic bliss.

Amelie's body fell limp against the bars, only Lena's body pressing her into the bars kept her from falling and snapping her wrists. She felt like a wet noodle and her chest heaved as her lungs struggled to gain back the oxygen it desperately needed. The last of the British gal's spasm died, giving her a much needed reprieve. "Holy…"

Her lips brushed against Amelie's neck before carefully withdrawing to lower her feet to the ground. "Yea," she chuckled breathlessly. "My thoughts exactly luv."

Amelie let out a snort of laughter and tiredly wiggled her arms, making the cuffs clank loudly against the bars. "How about you let me out of these now? I'm pretty sure all feeling is gone from my hands." Lena gave her a nod and she sagged against the bars as she watched her right her pants again, too tired to do much else. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment only to open again to find Lena back there in front of her. She swiftly unlocked the restraints and her arms draped over her shoulders, instantly. Amelie settled into her embrace and her eyes locked onto the camera mounted up in the corner. "Uh Lena, they didn't record that right?"

She pulled away, looking confused for a moment before a grin spread. "Yea but Emily had it on closed circuit. I'll bring the disc home tonight, babe"

And she just happened to omit that little detail? Amelie glared at her for what seemed like an eternity, unsure whether to punch her handsome face or kiss her. That certainly had not been a part of the fantasy she'd told her about weeks ago. Hell she was still trying to figure out he Brit knew she was going to the grocery store after work. "Pick up some fried chicken on your way? Being someone left the groceries in the car. We can make it a chicken and porn night."

Lena gave her signature chuckle and dipped her head to brush her lips against hers. "And this is why I'm bloody marrying your ass."

God Amelie fucking loved that British girl. How she'd managed to even catch Lena's eye in the first place was a mystery but it didn't really matter. She was hers. Granted they were the oddest pair, their friends still teased them about being night and day. But her character was what she loved most about Lena. She nipped at her bottom lip with her teeth before pulling back. "I love you too," She grinned as she pulled down her skirt. Her eyes caught on the ripped panties laying carelessly on the cell floor and moved over to pick them up. "Now, how about you take me back to my car so you can finish your shift?" She stuffed the panties in Lena's pants pocket and turned to grab her purse.

Lena picked up her side arm from the cot and slipped it back on her belt. "Yes luv," she grinned as she pulled her shirt over her head. "You might need this. I've got another in the car, pet"

She let out a startled squeal as Lena's hand connected with her ass before she passed by. "I've got your miss for ya," Amelie chuckled as she accepted the shirt. She buried her face in it for a moment and sighed at the scent of Lena. Pulling it over her head, she moved to stand beside the detective, not giving a single fuck that Amelie was fixing to do the ultimate walk of shame. Who would have sex with a sexy ass shirtless beast like Lena beside her? She watched Lena turn to give a wave at the camera and glanced back.

A devious little grin pulled at Amelie's lips and she leaned in to whisper in Lena's ear. "And tell Emily if she's a good girl I'll let her smack your ass this weekend." She didn't even have to see Lena's face to know she was grinning as she followed her down the hall.

* * *

 **Yah or Nah?**

 **Please review! Helps me determine whether or not to continue writing fanfics :'v**

 **But anyways, hope you had enjoyed the smut fanfic, and ALSO, please tune into my other story,** Twisted Slipstream **.**

 **Until next time luvs!**


End file.
